


Love is Strength

by notsodeardiary



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e06 Iron Sisters, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-10-17 01:52:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10583949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsodeardiary/pseuds/notsodeardiary
Summary: Valentine has the Soul Sword and the Shadowhunters will do whatever it takes to stop him from using it.Meanwhile Alec and Magnus need to figure out how to maintain a healthy and stable relationship in the middle of all this mess





	1. I'm all for effort

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, I would like to warn you that my native language is not English (I am Brazilian) so I apologize for any mistake.  
> I tried my best not to do any.  
> This is my first fanfiction both Malec and that language.
> 
> Any mistake please let me know so I can improve.I hope you like it.
> 
> Xoxo.
> 
> PS: I will post once a week
> 
>  

 

 

* * *

 _Sorry for killing the mood._ You got _a spare room?_

 

Alec sighed, letting his eyes run from his brother's face to the suitcase he'd just dropped onto the floor making the sound echo through the completely silent loft. Magnus's hands slid slowly from his waist and the Shadowhunter already missed the contact.

"What happened?"

"Aldertree technically kicked me out." He shrugged his shoulders, eyeing the Warlock who frowned with his answer.

"Technically?" Alec asked knowing he had much more in that story than his brother was saying "He can not kick you out Jace, only if the order came directly from the Clave"

"Long story, let's just say that staying there was not an option and he made it very clear." Again he shrugged as if he did not care about all that and the act almost convinced if Alec did not know his brother and Magnus had not developed an immense ability to read people over the years. "I don'twant to disturb anything, but the truth is that I had nowhere else to go, I promise I will not stay long, it's only until I can find another...

"You can stay as long as you need it." The warlock held up his hand, swaying in the air, silencing the blonde. "I'll get a room, you two seem to have a lot to talk about"

With quick steps and a delicious swaying of hips (in Alec's eyes) the warlock went out into the corridor and disappeared by the same leaving the two Shadowhunters standing still in the middle of the room, the tall man with dark hair looked at his brother and breathed deeply already imagining that the news wouldn't be very good, he nodded toward the couches and walked over to them sitting on the black leather sofa while his brother settled in the blue armchair in front of him.

"Now tell me what happened"

"Aldertree made me go away on my own because as you pointed out, he can kick me out without a direct order from the Clave. So he lowered me to clean the weapons of the other Shadowhunters, and everyone was staring at me as if I were nothing else but a traitor who doesn't deserve to be trusted "

"This is ridiculous, you saved his life" exasperated he looked at his brother and Jace could see the anger in the look of the parabatai "how can he do it with you"

"I should have let him die"

"Jace ?!"

"What? It's true and he even said that. He still had the audacity to point it out that I probably let Valentine escape with the sword and fake the whole scene of saving his life so that he would trust me and let me go back to the Institute "

"You should have let him die," he grunted through his teeth. "What else happened? I know you and I know there's more to this story than you're telling me, come on Jace, tell me everything"

"He asked me something at the trial, I was holding the sword and I couldn't lie and he knew it" twisting his hands angrily he looked down at the floor unable to look at his brother "He knew my answer, Alec, I know he knew and did that on purpose "

"What did he ask you?"

"If I could swear my loyalty to the Clave," he sighed, running her hands through his hair. "I said no"

"Jace? How?"

"Can you Alec? Can you tell me that you swear your loyalty, your blindness and infinite loyalty to the Clave? Can you say with certainty that you would do anything you were told to do without questioning anything?"

"No," he replied, surprised by his own answer. "I mean, we always did what Clave asked for, but we did it our way, the way we thought it was right."

"Exactly," he sighed, "I couldn't claim that loyalty either, and with that, he did his best to make my life a living hell so I would leave."

"We'll fix this, I do not know exactly how, but we'll find a way to prove your loyalty and take Aldertree out of the Institute."

"I know we're will, but now we have more important things to worry about, Valentine has the Mortal Cup and Soul Sword and whatever his plan is Alec, he must be very close to achieving

"We know perfectly well what he wants," his voice sounded dark and hoarse and Jace knew that for Alec now this fight had become personal because of Magnus "He wants to destroy all the Downworlders"

"But we're going to stop him," the blond confidently smiled at his brother. "We're not going to let him win and we'll put him where he deserves, in a filthy cell in Idris"

"Yes, we will ... we'll stop him even if I have to kill him, Jace, I won't let him hurt any Downworlder especially Magnus"

The voice of his Parabatai sounded cold and determined, doing a shiver run down Jace's spine

"Of course he won't," he said, and then stare at his brother with a confident smile, trying to ease the tension. "Speaking of him, don't you think Magnus might need some help in there?"

"No, he gets that room tidy up just the way he wants with a snap of his fingers." He shrugged and stared at the hallway where the warlock had disappeared minutes before "he's just giving us time to talk"

"And time is run out dearest Shadowhunters" Magnus entered the room with a corner smile on his lips and Jace wrinkled his nose wondering if he had just been lurking waiting for the conversation to finish for him to enter the room "Your room is ready goldilocks, I even put on a black blanket since you Nephilins can't use another color. "Twisting his face in disapproval he walked over to the couch and sat down next to Alec who smiled at his pout.

"Thank you, Magnus, it will be for a little while I promise"

"I meant what I said Jace, stay as long as you need it"

"Okay ... I think I'm going to bed then and let you continue what you were doing" he smiled teasing his brother making Alec flush his cheeks and Magnus roll his eyes "good night lovebirds"

"Third door on the left, has its own bathroom with some items you might need"

"You are the best"

Jace quickly got up and tossed his bag on his shoulder strode down the hallway disappearing, leaving behind only the sound of the closing door.

"Is it bad?"

"I don't know, maybe." Alec sighed and then looked at Magnus who had worried eyes but ran his fingers over his arm trying to pass support. "Aldertree questioned Jace about his total fidelity to the Clave"

"But this is ridiculous, he knows perfectly well that no Shadowhunter with brains can claim such a thing"

"And it was exactly what he wanted, that Jace said no, it was the perfect reason to let him rot in a cell for the rest of his life"

"But Jace saved his life and his plans ran down the drain." Rolling his eyes, the Warlock got up and walked over to the bar and poured himself a shot of whiskey. "Jace said he technically threw him out, what does that mean?"

"He demoted Jace, put him to clean the weapons of the other Shadowhunters and he must have spread things to make things even worse because Jace said that everyone was looking at him with suspicion"

"We'll find a way to prove that your brother is not a traitor and never wanted to follow Valentine" the drink of the glass was swallowed with a sip and with a deep sigh Magnus turned his body to face Alec "Aldertree will still have to beg Jace's forgiveness, dear, you will see "

"Of course we'll find a way." He smiled at Magnus and stood up walking to the man who had just left him even more enchanted - as if it were possible - his body was now only a few inches away, allowing him to feel the heat emanating from the warlock's body. "And when he does, Aldertree will beg your forgiveness too, for the way he treated you when I used the Adamas stone to find Jace." Sighing, the hazel eyes man slid through Magnus' arms with his hands feeling the intense stare on him "Enough talking about them, it's a problem that we're gonna have to face and I know it won't be easy, but we'll face tomorrow. It's our first date after all"

"Indeed it is, where were we before this turbulent interruption?"

"I believe you were about to show me how much you are for effort".

Smiling, the warlock leaned closer, letting his chest lean against the Shadowhunter's, feeling as their breaths began to blend in with the closeness and immediately became altered, his hand adorned with rings ran from the waist of that man, until reaching his neck gently touching that deflect rune that always attracted his gaze distracting him completely while his mind wandered away, imagining what it would be like to kiss that vein pulsing under the rune, his eyes completely locked in that drawing were awakened by the strong breathing of Alec who placed his firm hands on Magnus's waist, pulling him even closer as if it were never enough, the warlock swallowed hard his own saliva as his mouth already tingled in anticipation of the kiss he longed for and finally received when Alec brought his lips on his slowly and superficially only in a deliciously sweet touch. His arms unconsciously surrounded the tall man's neck and let his fingers slip through the hairs on the back of his neck, from his throat escaped a moan begging for more contact, which Alexander happily gave, losing himself on that wonderful sensation of getting drowned on the lips of the man who had turned his life upside down  
His lower lip was delicately bitten and now Alec was the one who moaned this time anxiously and gave the passage so Magnus's tongue could finally touch his own, everything around them seemed to disappear and all that mattered was that indescribable feeling of being together in that kiss. The Shadowhunter could not care less about all the other lovers that existed on Magnus past, he was right, it was in fact past and the only thing that mattered was the here and now, both in the middle of a loft room in Brooklyn. Hugging and kissing as if their lives depended on it, as if that was the last kiss of their lives.

And with all the threats flying over their heads, it might actually be.


	2. How things got so mess up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, thanks for the coments and for the kudos.  
>  hope you enjoy it!!
> 
>  
> 
> Hugeee thanks to my beta girl Hippiewych!!!! You saved my life
> 
> Fallow me on twitter [@malec_sayang](https://twitter.com/malec_sayang) instagram [@malecsayang](https://www.instagram.com/malecsayang/?hl=pt-br) and youtube [katerinapetrova](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCvO53U_OfA-TnSWB79i4MLw)

  

* * *

 

 

Alec never felt his life was as complicated as now. His sister was distant and acting strangely, his parents were barely talking to him since the "marriage episode". Jace had countless problems with Aldertree and probably with Clave as well. Valentine was on the loose with two of the mortal instruments that could decimate the entire Downworld and as if all this was not enough, he still had this whole situation with Clary. He had learned to like her even if he didn't want to admit it. It has crossed his mind that maybe they could even become friends and then he had murdered her mother, he could swear that his hands still smelled of blood and it didn't matter how many times he washed that scent would never leave.  
Things get even worse when he desperately tried to repair that situation and embarked on the girl's crazy idea of bringing her mother back with a spell. Alec knew it would not work. Even if Jocelyn did come back to life, it would not be her, not for real. He knew perfectly well that Clary would have gone to Magnus to ask for it and that if it were possible - if it was not risky - the warlock would have done it immediately. Yes, Alec knew he should have said no. Convinced her not to do that stupid thing, but he needed to somehow make things right again.  
But all they managed to do was get Clary to take a blood oath and almost be raped by a demon on the orders of a mad warlock who had managed to escape.

Definitely, his life has never been so complicated and messy as now.  
Still, he could not get the smile off his lips as he walked through the hallways of the Institute heading toward the ops room, the sun had barely risen when he was completely bathed and ready to face another day hunting demons and dealing with all the shit that was happening. He'd spent the entire night rolling over in his bed unable to sleep. His heart was completely racing from the moment he'd gotten lost in Magnus' lips last night, They'd spent delightful moments on the couch with their arms wrapped around each other, His lips numbed and glued and Alec had never felt so happy in his entire life, he meant when he told Magnus that he never imagined being able to have that until the warlock came into his life.

Leaving the loft to go back to the Institute had been difficult but he knew it to be necessary. He had to figure out how to help Jace and sort out this situation that Valentine had caused and Aldertree had made worse. Sighing irritatedly, he didn't realize that someone was in the same corridor, walking in his direction until the person stood right in front of him making him stop walking and twisting his nose. Definitely the last person he wanted to meet. Clary, before he didn't like to see her because he was jealous of her closeness to Jace, but now the situation was completely different. With what happened to Jocelyn and then the trouble at Iris's house, the boy did not feel capable of facing the redhead.

"Fray", he said.

"Lightwood," the redhead looked at him with a smile on her face and it made Alec only feel worse.

"I heard you went to The Citadel with Izzy yesterday." The girl nodded still with a smile, but Alec realized that she was a bit nervous about the subject. "I bet she loved it, she's always been enchanted by the Iron Sisters since she was little."

"Alec ... I don't know if ... maybe I'm exaggerating ... I mean ..."

"Clary ?! What's going on?"

"Can we talk somewhere alone? Maybe in my room? It's closer than yours".

"Sure, let's go there and talk", Alec responded.

As they were walking, Alec noticed that the girl was looking strangely nervous and this made him even more worried. Whatever had happened was serious and she didn't want anyone else to know. The door to the bedroom was opened and she went in quickly and Alec did the same noticing how she before closing, make sure no one had seen the two enter. A rune to stop anyone from hearing the conversation was drawn on the door.

"Clary? By the Angel? Why all this mystery and worry if someone sees us and hears our conversation?"

"Alec, I met Luke's sister at the Citadel, Cleophas she is an Iron Sister. We had to go through a purification ritual to be able to enter Citadel, it was a water trial that would reveal if anyone had demonic impurities. Izzy was worried that I wouldn't pass this ritual because Valentine could have injected me with demon blood too."

"Did he? Because if he did Clary, you are better off keeping this from the others after all the shit they're throwing at Jace and ... "

"No, Alec!" She interrupted him and bit her lip nervously as she walked around the room. "I made it through this ritual, but Izzy didn't."

"That's impossible! Izzy doesn't have demon blood."

"I know. I thought it might have been the wound she got when we had that invasion and I even mentioned it to the Iron Sisters. Then I remembered that the wound has completely healed and any vestige of that demon must have come out of it. Something's wrong with Izzy. "

"I ... I don't understand ... she looks normal and ... By the Angel..." Confused, he threw himself onto the girl's bed by sitting on the edge and ran his hands through his hair in distress.

"Listen," Clary walked over and sat down next to him looking at him with as much worry as he had. "I have no idea what's going on with her, but we're gonna find out, and whatever it is we'll find a way, okay? "

"Okay, it's just ... God, Clary, there's so much going on and all at the same time."

"What do you mean, what else happened?"

"Aldertree expelled Jace from the Institute, I mean he didn't really expel him, but he made his life very hard in here and made it clear that it would only get worse if he didn't decide to leave."

"Oh my God, where is he, is he all right ?!"

"Yes, he's okay. Angry with all that, but he's fine. He's been to Magnus' loft and he's going to stay there until we can fix this mess."

"At least he's with someone we trust, I'll go there and talk to him", Clary said.

"I think it's best to go tomorrow. Let him have today to calm his mind and try to sort out all the thoughts that must be a mess in his head. I know Jace. At the moment the last thing he wants is to talk to someone."

"Okay, I'll wait then, maybe send him a text message so he knows I'm here for when he wants to talk then?" He nodded "There's more Alec, more things that happened at the Citadel."

"What else?"

"Cleophas told me about the Soul Sword and why Valentine went to all that trouble to get it." Unable to look at the boy, she preferred to look at her feet, "She said that the main purpose of the sword is to extract the truth but this is not its only function. If it is activated, it would eliminate all creatures that possesses demon blood. That is, demons and all... "

"Downworlders" a choked whisper escaped his lips and Alec could feel his heart racing in terror as his mind immediately fixed on Magnus and the possibility of something happening to him.

"Cleophas said that he would need angelic energy, that is, straight from an angel."

"He's not going to get it. It's not like angels are out here just waiting for some maniac like Valentine to kidnap them and use them to destroy all of the Downworld."

"I thought so too, but Alec ... it's Valentine we're talking about. Do you really think he would have gone to all the trouble of creating that distraction and stealing that sword if he hadn't already found a solution?"

"We need to find out what this solution is and if he found another alternative or if by some miracle he even has an angel to use in this mass murder he is planning."

"We're going to find a way to stop Valentine, fix this mess with Jace and we'll figure out what's going on with Izzy, you'll see Alec, it'll all work out."

"How the hell are things getting so messy? It seems like we're in an endless storm." Feeling lost, Alec ran his hands through his hair once more in a flash of nervousness, and Clary bit her lip hard.

"Probably because I joined you," she murmured, and Alec sighed, swallowing hard, knowing that a little while ago he would have not only thought but also said the same thing.

"No, Clary, it was never, and it's never going to be your fault. I know I thought it myself, shit I even said it to you, but it was never true, and I always knew it." He shook his head in denial. "I was jealous of Jace, not just because of what I felt or thought I felt for him but also because I got used to having him and Izzy just for me, you know? It was just the three of us at the Institute, always together, even with all the other Shadowhunters here. And you messed up everything. You took away the stability that I was used to and that I also needed to be able to keep my secret.You scared me. Threatened everything that was safe for me.I know it's not an excuse and that it took me too long to say it, but I need you to know that I never, even for a second. really believed that you were guilty of all that has happened. "

Clary could barely breathe at all the words that Alec had just told her. She could never imagine that her arrival had caused all the trouble in his life, she always thought it was just his jealousy of Jace. But now she could see clearly how much he must have felt terrified.

"Alec I'm so sorry, I never wanted to ..."

"No, Clary, you don't have to apologize for something you didn't do. I was afraid because the idea of someone finding out scared the hell out of me.The possibility of Jace turning his back on me or my parents rejecting me, I knew Izzy was suspicious and maybe if I had opened up to her it would have been easier. But I bottled things up, hid myself out of fear and that's just why I tried to push you away. But at the end of the day, you brought me Magnus and he is the best thing that ever happened in my life. For him, I had the courage and strength to accept who I am so I think if today I am happy and honest with myself, somehow I owe it to you! "

"Wow ... I ... I mean ... I never thought ... shit ... just..wow"

"I think that sums it up well" he laughed "I know I said it before, but Clary, what happened to your mother ..."

"No Alec, please don't do this to yourself anymore. I don't blame you, I know that maybe at first I didn't say or act how I should, but you need to know that I never blamed you for what happened. That was all Valentine, not you."

"Okay" he answered quickly to change the subject "so I guess that's it then."

"I think so"

"We're fine, right?"

"We are. So I think, that makes us friends now?"

"I believe so"

"Wow, shit"

"Yeah, how things got this mess up!?"

 

* * *

 


	3. Luck and Protection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, Here is a new chapter I hope everyone likes it !!!.  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> Hugeee thanks again to my beta girl Hippiewych!!!! You saved my life
> 
> Fallow me on twitter [@malec_sayang](https://twitter.com/malec_sayang) instagram [@malecsayang](https://www.instagram.com/malecsayang/?hl=pt-br) and youtube [katerinapetrova](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCvO53U_OfA-TnSWB79i4MLw)

 

After that conversation with Clary it seemed that a huge weight had been taken from his back allowing Alec to breathe much better. But at the same time, his concern for Izzy had grown even stronger and the boy could not shake the feeling that it was something bad. His sister had been acting strangely since the attack on the Institute, and Alec had foolishly believed she was only recovering from the injury, but as soon as Clary had pointed out that wound would have healed a few days ago, it was definitely something else and he would be damned if he didn't find out and make things right for his little sister again.  
With all those worries hanging over his head and a terrifying day hunting demons in Chinatown, Alec can finally relax and have fun after accepting Magnus' invitation for a ride. Of course, the warlock had not mentioned that they were going to be far from New York, but as long as him got to spend time next to that man, Alec wouldn't care where they were. Of course, the Shadowhunter had loved walking through the beautiful and picturesque streets of Prague with a very thoughtful Magnus who showed him every corner of the city leaving him not knowing if he was more charmed with the place or the person next to him. Tokyo had been the same way and Alec was completely lost in the alleyways full of small shops where all the salesmen wanted to push any merchandise to be bought, Magnus laughed at the curious man who wanted to enter each one and even left with some bags in his hands.  
Magnus could not remember having had such a fun and wonderful day, the time might well freeze right there and the warlock wouldn't care at all. The reality that awaited them at home was terribly sad and not at all inviting when they could have all that unconcerned fun where there was only the two of them and nothing more.

"I mean, how would they feel?" that was the first thing he heard as soon as they walked into the loft hours later.

"Well, I'm glad you did not ask in front of the sushi chef."

"Well, seriously, why do they call it fatty tuna? I mean, that's a little degrading."

"Hmm, well ... I don't think obese tuna sounds any better." He smiled shaking his head as he opened some of his bags.

"You know, as much as I love Tokyo and Prague, a bacon burger from the East Village isn't that bad."

"The world is your oyster, Alexander."

"I got you something."

"Me?" The surprise in his voice was clear and Alec just smiled even though his mind was lost wondering why winning a gift would leave that man so surprised.

"Yes, you. Open it. It's supposed to bring you luck and protection."

"Thank you, Alexander."

"You continue to surprise me."

"In good ways, I hope."

As he approached, Alec ran his tongue over his own lower lip, anxious to receive that touch and to be lost in that delicious sensation that was to kiss Magnus, when he could already feel their breath blend, they closed their eyes and Alec let his hands reach the waist of the warlock ready to pull him closer as a noise echoed through the loft making them pull away as the dark-haired man rolled his eyes irritated at being interrupted again by his parabatai.

"I haven't had a roommate this brazen since... Well, since Casanova and I spent the night in the Doge's Palace."

"Casanova? Really?" He asked with a pout but he raised his hand to silence the man when he threatened to explain "I'll talk to Jace."

"No, leave it." He laid a hand against his chest, preventing him from going to Jace's room. "It's okay, nothing a little magic can not fix."  
.  
With a snap of his fingers, a loud music filled the loft and Alec smiled as he realized that the laughter and voices coming from the room had completely disappeared.

"Better?"

"Much better".

"Good." He smiled but then his eyes lost in the present he held between his fingers and Alec bit his lips nervously, when he had seen that omamori his mind had immediately gone to Magnus, and he ended up buying on impulse not just for wanting to give him, but also because he wanted desperately to believe that that amulet would bring protection to that man.

"I know it's no big deal, but I just wanted ..."

"Alexander, I love it," The husky voice interrupted looking at him with a sweet smile causing Alec to miss the words "I really love it."

"Okay ... so ... it's a kind of ... silly thing ... and I know it should not even be true ... this ... protection and everything ... I just ... anyway I..."

"Oh my dear, you're definitely something." Magnus laughed and Alec just bit his lips feeling how his whole face warmed "For I faithfully believe that this lovely amulet will bring me all the luck in the world, in fact I will always keep it with me." With a movement of his hands the amulet had been cut to half its size and now it was stuck on a thin strip of black leather and Magnus quickly put it on his neck letting it get lost inside the shirt that he was wearing. "Now I think I should properly thank you for the gift"

"That sounds like ... a great idea."

The smile on his lips was drowned out by Magnus' kiss that made a moan echo from the Shadowhunter's throat as he hugged him tightly around his waist. The feeling of kissing Magnus was always overwhelming for Alec as if the whole world stopped just so he could enjoy that delicious sensation. It always seemed like the first time and he really hoped it would never change.

 

* * *

 

Minutes later they were both sitting on the couch on the balcony enjoying the time they had together, Alec could hardly believe that he'd been able to spend almost a full day with Magnus without anyone calling him back to the Institute. His phone had only rung with a few messages from Clary related to his sister and he couldn't thank her enough for being as careful and concerned as he was about Izzy. Yes, things were getting more and more complicated and problems came from all sides, and one was always worse than the other. He had no doubt that it would not take long for this damn war to burst and mess up their lives even more. But right now he was exactly where he wanted to be and all the rest be damned.

His fingers slid over Magnus' arm caressing him as the warlock sighed quietly playing with his other hand that was entwined with his and felt against his back Alec's chest moving as he breathed. It was ridiculous how something so simple and silly could bring so much calm and peace for both of them. Magnus had never felt this way with anyone and even if it scared the hell out of him, he had decided not only to live this but also take advantage of every second he could have with that man who had brought some meaning back into his life.

Alec's phone rang in a whirring sound as the boy turned his face to look at him on the small table nearby and sighed to see that it was Clary's name on the screen sending another message like he asked. Alec knew it wasn't serious because if it was she would call it like they agreed. So it was just her filling him in with Izzy's movements.

"Your phone rang several times with messages during the day," Magnus said in a hoarse, low voice. "Is it from the Institute? Has something happened? Do you have to go?"

"No, it's not from the Institute and I definitely don't need to go." His arms wrapped around Magnus bringing him even closer and let his face sink into his neck inhaling that fine scent of cinnamon, cologne, and burnt wood that Alec knew to be from his magic."I'm exactly where I want and need to be."

"Good, because I don't want you to go either," Magnus murmured and smiled and closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation of Alec's breath against his neck.

"It's Clary," he said in the same low tone, "Something happened to Izzy and we're trying to find out what it is. She's kept me posted on everything my sister did during the day."

"What do you mean something happened? Is she okay?"

"We don't know, she's been acting weird and I really thought it was because of the attack on the Institute. She was also affected and tried to kill me and Clary. I thought it was just guilt or shame, you know? But Clary came to tell me that something happened at the Citadel, they had to go through a ritual to enter ... "

"The water that detects demonic impurities."

"Yes, Izzy was afraid Clary wouldn't pass, maybe Valentine would have injected demon blood into her too, but Clary passed, it was Izzy who couldn't."

"Impossible, Isabelle has no demon blood."

"We know that, but after Clary told me, I did some research, that water doesn't make mistakes Magnus. If it found a demon presence in Izzy then it's true, all this time she's been acting weird. It's never been because of the attack. Something has happened to her and she refuses to talk about it. I've asked if she's okay, if anything is wrong, but she just skips the subject and runs away."

"Oh dear, we'll find out" said Magnus, concerned not only with Isabelle but with Alec as well, Magnus turned his face to his boyfriend touching that angelic face with the tips of the fingers in sweet and delicate affection. "We'll help her you will see."

"Jace, Izzy, Valentine, Aldertree, Iris ... our list keeps growing and I honestly don't know how we're going to be able to fix all of this."

"We will, that's all that matters," he smiled and kissed Alec's lips quickly. "About Iris, I've contacted a number of warlocks who will help us find her, and when we do, she'll be sent directly to Idris to answer for her actions. As for the kids in that house they are safe now, I totally trust Bonnie and she'll take care of them."

"Why didn't the Clave ever hear of this place?"

"Bonnie and I created this shelter almost two centuries ago. Many children are abandoned as soon as their parents realize what they are. They grow up alone in the streets where they find out that everything they believed was just bedtime stories exists and especially without understanding this world is very difficult and scary. She found a little boy wandering the streets of Monterrey and decided to help him and raise him until he was old enough and had knowledge enough to take care of himself. After that everything flowed naturally and I helped her in many cases until she decided officially create this refuge. I can't count how many warlocks she has helped and even other downworlders who have been lost as they have been thrown into this world. Obviously, the Clave saw this refuge as a dangerous threat. Many Downworlders gathered could only mean revolt against the Clave. We have been hiding and have remained this way ever since, to never be found, we can't risk the safety of these children who are still lost and frightened. When a Downworlder finds a Warlock in need of help they know they should look for me or any other nearby Warlock even without knowing why and then we take these little ones to the shelter. Just us and only us can find the place. Only a few Downworlders know that it exists, and definitely, no Shadowhunter knows about it.

"Thank you for telling me ... for trusting me," his voice was barely a whisper. Alec couldn't explain what he felt at that moment. Every word had entered his ears and no matter how happy he was that Magnus trusted him with something so important, he couldn't help but feel anger and shame at the way his own kind had treated Downworlders since forever.

"Of course I trust you, Alexander." Smiling, he kissed his lips one more time. "You never gave me a reason not to. Especially with this story about Iris. You came directly to me so I could decide what to do with that. You could have followed your laws and reported everything to Idris but you didn't and now they are safe, being taking care of and although they have to endure the presence of that unbearable vampire Bonnie insists on dating, I know they are in safe hands. " Magnus rolled his eyes at the mention of the vampire. "I swear to you if Bonnie didn't love that man so much I would have thrown Damon right in the direction of the sun."

"Okay," he smiled knowing that Magnus would never throw that man in the sun. "What about Madzie? Bonnie will take care of her when we find her right?"

"Of course she will. You know, you mentioned this little girl and asked me to make sure she was well cared for when I told you the fate of the other kids. You seemed very concerned about her, it seems that this little Madzie had an impact on you."

"She's beautiful," his eyes shone, and Magnus could have sworn he'd fallen in love with that man even more. "She has huge eyes and they seem to say everything she doesn't speak with her mouth. And, by Angel Magnus, she has gills on her neck and I swear it's the cutest thing I've ever seen in my life and ... "

"Wait, gills?"

"Yes, her warlock mark is gills," he replied without realizing the startled look in Magnus' eyes.

"Did you find it cute? Her mark?"

"Of course, I mean, maybe it's not." Confused he frowned and his mind flooded with thoughts about Madzie and her mark. "Would these gills bother? I mean, to eat, because it's kind of a hole right?" Does she breathe through them or through her nose? And she also had a scarf around her neck trying to hide the mark and this must definitely bother her and I don't know why she uses it then and maybe if she breathes through them the scarf won't let her breathe right and what if she...why do you look at me like that ?! "

"Alexander, do you have any idea how wonderful you are?" His eyes sparkled and he smiled even more, when he saw the whole face of the Shadowhunters go red. "Anyone else would have found her mark disgusting, or even would have been afraid."

"That's ridiculous, what kind of person might find that girl disgusting or even be afraid?"

"Many people dear, believe me."

"That's why she hides."

"Those who are fortunate enough to be able to hide do so exactly for that reason, people turn away when they see the demon mark of a warlock, they feel fear, anger, disgust ... anyway ..."

"Is that why you hide it, too?" Alec whispered fearfully.

"Alexander I ..."

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me, you don't need to. I just want you to know that I would never walk away or be disgusted by you, Magnus, much less because of your mark, whatever it is."

"I thought you knew what it was," he murmured with his lost gaze anywhere but his boyfriend's eyes.

"How could I know?"

"My file at the Institute, I'm sure they have this information."

"I didn't read it. I mean before I met you I had no reason to and after meeting you I was afraid of what I felt, how you made me feel so I did my best to stay away from anything related to you." He shrugged and smiled "Fortunately I didn't succeed in that, and then we started dating and it would be weird to read your file so no, I have no idea what your mark is."

"As I said, you keep surprising me, Alexander."

"As I said, in good ways I hope."

"I got used to keeping it hidden, but maybe it's time for you to see it anyway."

"Only if you want, I don't care what it is Magnus, for me it doesn't change anything so if you don't want to show, just don't."

"It's my eyes," he murmured as he still stared at his boyfriend's chest, unable to look into his eyes. "My mark is my eyes, I keep them glamoured the way they were before they appeared."

"They're beautiful this way, and I'm sure they will continue to be when they're out of the glamour" in a voice as low as the warlock's. Alec smiled as he ran his fingers over Magnus' face lifting him so he could see his eyes

"Alexander I ...."

The loud, high-pitched sound of the phone interrupted and the Shadowhunter cursed between his lips, wishing he could toss it over the balcony and let it break into a thousand pieces as it hit the floor. But that sound was specific when he received calls from the Institute for demonic activities in the city that needed to be taken care of.

"Shit ... Magnus, I'm sorry ... damn I ..."

"Go do your job Shadowhunter." Smiling, he quickly kissed the hand of that handsome man that was still on his face "I'm not going anywhere."


	4. Family Advice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Pam..my beta. The most amazing girl ever.  
> And deathdario...whos also helping me with this one...
> 
> Love you both!

 

If you think about it, its a little weird, however, for Alec, hunting demons was the best way to relax, the best way to clear his mind. It always has been, ever since he went on his first mission.

And shit, he had a thousand things to stop thinking about.  
His devil of mother. His sexuality. His confused feelings about Jace. An uncertain future. The reality of an unhappy life.

There were so many things he thought about though, things that killing demons couldn't clear.

Then Magnus came and things changed. For the better, of course.

And he no longer had to go out to hunt and stop his mind from wandering through his problems, because they no longer existed.  
And Alec was happy.

But surely enough, new problems managed to crawl into his life.

Starting with Valentine and that godforsaken Mortal Cup. The Soul Sword. The Downworld in danger. Izzy acting strangely. Jace exiled and accused of treason. And his mother was only making things even worse. His father playing in Switzerland and walking away.

And now he was damn sure, there'll never be enough demons to clear his mind.

Even spending a few hours in Central Park, eliminating several of them had helped the shit out of him.

His hair was still wet as he walked through the Institute until he saw his sister, Izzy.

"Hey, I called you to meet me earlier in Central Park, that place was full of demons" he stated.

"I was busy," she replied bitterly, barely sparing him a glance.

"With what?" Alec asked, arching his scarred brow in question.

"Aldertree gave me a mission that requires research" Forcing a smile, she shrugged and then closed the screen on the huge monitor, making Alec frown. "I thought you were with Magnus today." She leaned forward and propped her elbows on the table in front of him

"I was, but I got a call about the demons and went there to check. I tried to get Jace to come along, but he did a good job ignoring me and going back to bed with some Seelie" rolling his eyes impatiently, he twisted his nose, realizing how she had hardly shown a reaction when she clearly should've laughed and made some sarcastic comment "Are you okay Izzy?"

"I'm fine" she replied absently

"No, you're not. You've been acting weird for days and you spend most of the time alone hidden, angel knows where. I'm worried and so is Clary. I've been asking for days but you keep telling me that it's fine when it's obvious you're not, Iz, please talk to me"

"There's nothing to say, Alec, I'm fine, just tired of everything that's happening, no need to worry about me" she replied after heaving out a sigh.

"Please don't shut me out like this, you said it yourself, we always talk about everything, tell me what's going on" Alec was starting to grow impatient as he spoke those words

"Because I can't make something up, Alec, I already said that everything's fine"

"Fine" he breathed deeply, knowing that his persuasion wouldn't do any good carrying the conversation on. "You don't want to talk, so don't talk, but if you really think I believe this shit and that nothing is going on, you're fooling yourself. I'll find out, one way or another"

"There's nothing to find out, big brother" one more forced simper and Alec wanted to shout. He was so frustrated "Are you going to Magnus's loft again?" She abruptly changed the subject, and Alec looked at her.

"How'd you know?"

"There's more perfume than usual" she smirked knowingly

"Shit ... is it too much?" Alec lifted his arms to sniff his clothes.

"No, it's fine as always, I assure you Magnus won't take his hands from you" Izzy winked

"I wish" Alec rolled his eyes.

"Wait there... what ?!" The smile matched her wide eyes and Alec cursed himself for his big mouth.

"Nothing, forget it... I need to go" he attempted to evade the subject as he straightened his back to leave

"Oh, no no no, don't even think of running away from me, big bro. Tell me what's going on" the playful tone was obvious, and Alec found himself blurting the words out.

"Magnus barely touches me, Izzy, since we started to date he changed, all that flirtation, the insinuations, any excuse to touch me. All of it's over, he doesn't even kiss me, it's me who initiates any physical contact and he just stands there, practically a statue and I don't know what I'm doing wrong" he ran his fingers through his hair in mild frustration

"Alec, he's crazy about you, anybody can see that" Izzy assured

"So why is he acting like this, Iz?"

"Have you ever tried to tell him how you're feeling, maybe this is all just a misunderstanding, big bro. Maybe Magnus is scared he'd frighten you"

"Frighten me?" Alec cocked a brow, "why would he think that?"

"Alec, until a couple of weeks ago you ran away from anything involving feelings and emotions, didn't affirm that you were gay, and almost married a woman. Have you ever stopped to think that he's probably afraid you'll be scared of this relationship and just run away again?"

"I will not run away, shit Izzy all I want is to stay with him"

"Does he know that?"

"Yes ... No ... Maybe....I do not know" Alec grunted the last words childishly

"Alec, talk to Magnus about this. You'll see that after you talk, things will get better"

"There are other things that ... certain feelings that I can not ... I mean ... you know ... I want ... him but ... damned"

"Alec ... are you talking about sex?" She almost screamed in excitement as her eyes doubled in size

"Can you not talk about my sex life for the entire Institute to hear, please? Thank you very much!"

"Oh my God ... I always imagined this conversation in my bedroom, eating popcorn and painting our nails" she squealed to herself, hands held together and a gleam in her eyes

"Izzy, I'm gay, it doesn't mean that we're going to braid our hair and talk about boys for God's sake" Alec said blandly

"Okay, okay, you can't blame me for being excited, is that what you want? Sex? With Magnus?" Now her tone was practically a whisper but Alec still looked nervously around the room, hoping no one had heard.

"Yes, I mean, I think so, I want... but I don't know if he wants it"

"The way he looks at you? It looks like he's going to rip off your clothes right here in the middle of the Institute and jump straight to the pounding" Izzy gave a devilish smirk, and Alec perked up.

"You really think so?"

"Just like I said before, maybe he's just be scared you'd feel pressured, that's all"

"Great" Alec growled "How do I let him know that it's fine by me?"

"Didn't you said you have to start all the kisses?" "So, make those kisses, calientes hermano. I know you're not good at words, but Alec, you're perfect with actions."

"You really think so?"

"Big Brother, I know so. Come on, you kissed Magnus in the middle of the aisle on your wedding day, your wedding to Lydia, a woman"

"What if he doesn't want to? What if it's not the right time?"

"Alec, you care about Magnus, and he cares about you, it's okay, you tend to overthink things, especially when it's stuff like this"

"I'm afraid to ruin things, Izzy, I have no idea what I'm doing, I've never had this before, and Magnus ... well ... Magnus has a lot to compare me with"

"And he would never do that. Look, remember when we were kids and we started training with Hodge here at the Institute? You didn't even know how to hold the bow, let alone shoot an arrow"

"What does this have to do with the fact I'm terrible with relationships?" Alec furrowed his brows in confusion

"What I'm trying to say is that you don't have to be afraid because you're inexperienced, you really think that Magnus didn't know you'd have practically little or no experience at all? Stop creating a thousand problems in your head. Do what you feel like doing and what you feel is right, when you feel it's the right time, and everything will be just fine"

"So you don't think I might be rushing things?"

Izzy let out a sigh.

"If's what you want, if that's what makes you happy, then go for it!" She encouraged with a grin.

"Okay"

"Okay"

"Thank you for the advice." Alec apologised sheepishly.

"Next time maybe we can do this in my room and—"

"Don't even dream about it" Alec cut in before she could continue her gushing

And with a soft sound of his sister's laughter, Alec walk away, wanting to see Magnus as soon as possible.

 

* * *

 

"Magnus, what a surprise to see you here. When Stefan told me you were here I thought he was crazy."

"I confess that I haven't come here in years, but I really needed to talk to you, my boy"

"Okay, sit down, what do you need?"

"Today I was at Hunters Moon and something caught my attention" the warlock settled on the velvet couch board "A certain person, was looking for yin fen"

"You know I don't let any vampire get involved with this Magnus" Raphael sighed

"Oh, my dear Raphael, I know, but you're the one who controls the vampires in New York and unfortunately, those little Los Angeles mobsters are always leaving a mess for us to clean" Magnus thrummed softly

"What's going on Magnus?"

"Isabelle Lightwood was talking to Rufus about yin fen" Magnus' expression went serious, and Raphael's brows rose slightly

"Rufus is banned, you made sure of it yourself." His silent footsteps made it to the bar and he began to prepare one of the drinks he knew Magnus liked.

"Oh yeah, and he by now has run far away from here like the mangy dog he is, but it's Isabelle who worries me" Magnus replied, his fingernails drumming against his legs

"You're getting too attached to these Shadowhunters" Raphael said

"Well, she's my sister-in-law, sweetheart" Smiling, he accepted the drink the vampire had offered him "She told me she was just trying to find out about the supply. A mission given by the Head of the Institute"

"I don't understand your concern then, let her find and fix this crap for us, so we don't have to worry"

"If that really was true, you know I would enjoy getting rid of it myself. But she was lying"

"And how do you know?" Raphael sat on the other end of the wide sofa and crossed his legs looking, gazing at his old friend

"After all these centuries, dearest, I can smell a lie from miles away"

"Okay, where do I fit into this?" Raphael asked

"I told Isabelle that many people, when they are desperate, go straight to the source. Vampires"

"No, you didn't"

"Oh yes, I did, and I need you to alert your minions that if some Shadowhunter comes looking for yin fen..."

"Let me guess, they bring them directly to me, and I'll take them to you"

"You only get smarter as the years pass by, my boy" Magnus smiled sweetly as he drank his cocktail

Raphel just rolled his eyes

"You know, you might want to, and even enjoy getting involved with Shadowhunters, but many of us prefer to keep our distances"

"You know this is no longer an option Raphael, I suggest you stop looking at them as enemies, they're not, at least not all"

"Oh yes, your new boy toy and his gang" Raphael mused

"He's not my 'boy toy'. But yes, I'm talking about Alexander, and Isabelle, Clary, and Jace, they've done a fine job fighting against the Clave itself to defend Melliorn in case you've forgotten."

"I didn't forget, just as I haven't forgotten that it's a Shadowhunter who's trying to destroy our world and that he's the father of the two nephilim you just mentioned."

"Never compare Jace and Clary to Valentine, my boy. It would be the same as comparing you to Camille"

"Fine. I'll let everyone know about the girl, and I'll call you as soon as I get any news."

"I don't want to fight, Raphael"

"So what do you want, Magnus? Like I said, you may like to have relations with the Shadowhunters. But we don't"

"There's a war approaching and we can't deny it. When it happens I'm going to fight alongside Alexander. Same goes to Clary, Jace, and Isabelle. And I know Luke will too" Finishing his drink in just a gulp, he stood up and looked straight at the vampire. "What I want, my boy, is to know which side you're going to fight on"

"Maybe I just don't want to fight at all" Raphael sat back, his ankle on the thigh of his opposite leg

"That's not an option, Raphael, you know that. You either fight by my side, and yes, with other Shadowhunters, or just sit here in your apartment, hoping Valentine will not win and kill all Downworlders."

"I always. Always..fight by your side, never doubt that"

"It's always good to hear you reaffirm" Magnus smirked

"You really think that the Clave cares about our kind?"

"The Clave? Not at all. But I believe in my friends. Just as I believed in you from the day we met. And I still do"

"You helped me and taught me everything I know about this world. And now as far as I know, there's a new vampire under your wing."

"Oh yes, Simon, he talks more than I'm used to, it's true. But he's a good boy. You could stop throwing a tantrum and take him back"

"He's annoying and he betrayed us"

"And for betrayal, you mean he hurt your ego. Please, don't make me remind you how annoying you were, he's just a child"

"I wasn't annoying"

"Oh don't get me started, you gave me headaches"

"Por Dios... I'll think about it. Happy?"

"Extremely. It's always a pleasure to talk to you, my boy."

With a movement of his hands - extremely dramatic for Raphael - the warlock opened a portal and disappeared by leaving behind a vampire cursing in every possible language.


	5. All of you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long. My college has driven me crazy with so many seminars.  
>  Anyway ... I hope you like this chapter.  
>  I wrote and rewrote five times.
> 
> Hugeee thanks again to my beta girl Pam!!!! You saved my life
> 
> Fallow me on twitter [@malec_sayang](https://twitter.com/malec_sayang) instagram [@malecsayang](https://www.instagram.com/malecsayang/?hl=pt-br) and youtube [katerinapetrova](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCvO53U_OfA-TnSWB79i4MLw)
> 
> The songs below helped me write.
> 
> [Try A Little Tenderness](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GJy6Zp1VQp0) and [Fragile](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=om_4aCGMMPM)

 

* * *

 

 

You might think that, after seeing more than all the others have seen over the years, nothing would enchant his eyes. But Magnus refused to let the beauty of the world cease to be charming and always looked at everything with the same fascination, as if it were the first time. With a glass of wine in his hand and the soft, sensuous melody of jazz echoing through his loft the warlock leaned against his balcony and allowed his eyes to fade into the immensity of lights of that city that never slept, something he had lately shared.  
His mind was always lost among the many problems that they were living with, and as much as Magnus wanted, it was difficult to see a single light in the midst of so much darkness.  
The only joy he had in his life, not just now but in the last decades, was Alexander. The immensely serious warrior who followed all the rules. The Shadowhunter who never relaxed and lived with a cloud of worries and fears overhead. The same boy with the most beautiful smile the warlock had ever seen, the same one who had kissed him right at his own wedding in front of everyone, the man who did not give up on him.  
The handsome hazel eyes and black hair that made his heart race like never before.

Oh boy .... he was completely, stupidly and irrevocably in love with that man.

It was terrifying.

It was deliciously wonderful.

And Magnus wouldn't trade for anything.

Feeling the strong arms wrap around his waist brought a huge smile to his lips as his eyes closed to enjoy the feeling of being embraced by that man, the scent of him invaded every cell of his body and he had no doubt that he belonged in Alexander's arms.

"I called you, but you didn't answer," he murmured against the Warlock's ear and Magnus shrugged against his chest.

"Lost in thoughts."

"Good ones, I hope ." He smiled and kissed his neck gently.

"I was thinking of you, so yes, good thoughts."

"Mind sharing?"

"Remember when I told you that for a long time I hadn't allowed myself to feel anything for anyone ?!" Feeling the Shadowhunter swing his head against his neck, he abandoned the glass on the balcony and wrapped his arms around Alexander's arms. "You've changed that. We, warlocks, over time calcify ourselves, no longer feeling emotions until we lose the ability to have any. I could feel it happening to me, but you came along. So ... thank you, Alexander, for saving me. "

"I'm the one who should thank you."

"And why is that?"

"Do you have any idea how my life was before you? Magnus, it was miserable, I was afraid and ashamed of myself, and happiness was something I didn't even dare to dream. I felt thrown into a dark, filthy pit of despair and hopelessness. So you appeared like a breath of fresh air, a shining light that saved me. You made me see and believe for the first time that I'm enough. That I could have that. Happiness.

Magnus bit his lip, feeling his eyes burn with tears that were struggling to escape, his body shrank as much as possible in that hug and his heart seemed to explode with happiness. That man was everything. He turned his body still in Alexander's arms until their eyes met. His fingers slid delicately across the length of his face, taking more time to slide around those lips he loves to kiss which was exactly what he did. He kissed him barely touching his lips. Allowing the two of them to enjoy that approach. Of their breaths merging. He let the taste of him invade every part of his body. Allowed his arms to surround his neck, pulling him even closer as if it were never enough. Alec's tongue curled around his, making them moan. They kissed until there was no air left and they were forced to separate.

When their eyes met again, Magnus lost his ability to stand. Alexander's eyes were black with desire and he growled. That damned Shadowhunter growled and pressed him against the balcony, assaulting his mouth again. It was a mess of hands. Moans. Panting breaths. It was deliciously sinful and suddenly the cold air of New York vanished, giving space to a heat that consumed everything around them.

Alexander's hands slid down his back to his ass and tugged passionately. Magnus choked on the shiver that took over his body. He gently pulled on Alexander's black hair, causing his head to tip back and then attacks that damn deflect rune, kissing hard and he knows it's going to bruise. And that's what he wants. Mark him. Make everyone know that that Shadowhunter belongs to him.

"Magnus ... I ... oh angel ... I want you." His voice is hoarse and he once again squeezes his boyfriend's buttocks before his hand holds his face forcing Magnus to stare at him.

"Are you sure? Alexander we can just ... We don't need ..."

"I'm sure. I need you. Now."

Getting to the room is something that no one can explain. Their mouths are curled together and beyond the jazz melody still echoing through the loft, the only other sound to be heard is their high breaths mingled with the passionate groans. When Alexander's legs meet the edge of the bed, they separate just enough to be able to look at each other.

They smile.

Because Magnus never thought he could feel for someone what he feels for that boy.

Because Alexander never thought that he would be lucky enough to find someone who would make him feel what he felt for that man.

"It's the first time you kissed me like that," He whispers and sees Magnus frowning, wondering. "After we kissed at the wedding, you barely touched me, not even when I kissed you, I was afraid that you didn't want me anymore."

"And I was afraid to scare you away from me. I'm too much to get used to."

"No, you're not. Not for me. You won't frighten me, much less push me away." He smiled and pulled him around by the waist until their lips touched "I want you to touch me. Everywhere ... I want you ... All of you."

The look he received from the warlock made his heart flood with love. His hands ran down Alec's chest and disappeared inside his jacket, pulling it slowly until it was on the floor. With the same softness, Alec repeated the movements of the warlock and removed Magnus' shirt allowing it to have the same destiny as the jacket.  
The sight of Magnus without a shirt took his breath away. It was true that he had seen it like this, but the situation prevented Alec from truly admiring that work of art that was the body of his boyfriend.  
Now, however, he took all the time he wanted for his eyes to absorb every detail. His fingers traced the defined abdomen, skirting every bit.

"Alexander..."

The moan poured into his ears and Alec growled again. The sensation of knowing that he had made that man moan in such a sinful way filled him with a primitive feeling. He drowned in those lips again. The taste of him was addictive and Alec could spend the rest of his life kissing Magnus.

Each movement seemed to run in slow motion, his clothes were gently removed and every piece of skin discovered was worshipped with lips and hands.

The feel of his skin against Magnus' was the best thing he'd ever dreamt of experiencing. Every touch, every kiss. Everything seemed unreal and he could feel his eyes burning with tears of happiness. It didn't take long and they were in bed lying facing each other. Their legs intertwined leaving their bodies glued together. The white silk sheet was already crumpled and the whole room smelled of Magnus. And Alec was deliciously drunk with the scent.

"Alexander ... I ..." he whispered with his mouth to Shadowhunter's chest and Alec stroked his boyfriend's hair and held his face making his eyes meet

"What is it? Is something wrong?"

"You need to know ... before we get on with it. I can't hide ... Even if it takes you away from me ... my mark ... I"

His voice bordered with despair and his eyes were wet with the tears he held. Alec felt his heart break as he realized the pain in that look and held Magnus' face. He smiled passionately and kissed those sweet lips quickly.

"I don't care, it won't change anything between us Magnus, you need to know that."

"Most people run away when they see."

"I'm not most people. I'm not going anywhere. And you don't have to show me if you do not want to. I can wait until you feel ready"

"Yes, I do, I can't let anything happen between us without you seeing, without knowing."

"Then show me," he murmured softly.

Magnus interlaced his fingers to Alec's and took his hand to the lower region of his belly, stopping just above where his navel was and Alec frowned uncomprehendingly. It took him a few seconds to realize that the skin was completely smooth, his eyes lowered to where his hand was and saw that he was right. Where there should be a belly button was just the caramel brown skin.

"I thought it was your eyes."

"I have two," he whispered and Alec could barely hear. He felt his lips tremble and kissed them quickly.

"It's kind of hot." Smiling, he saw Magnus' eyes widen and it was clear he definitely did not expect that reaction.

"Hot?"

"Very much," he brushed his fingers at that point and smirked.

"My eyes."

"I'm not going anywhere."

Reaffirmed with seriousness. He knew that the eyes were something that bothered Magnus much more than the lack of the navel. All he wanted was to show that wonderful man that he deserved nothing but to be loved and worshipped. And he would be damned if he did not spend every second of his life guaranteeing it.

When he saw the warlock breathing deeply before closing his eyes, Alec caught his breath. Fear and excitement raced through his veins. Then he saw.

Gold!

In place of the brown caramel appeared a gleaming golden that seemed to be able to blind him so much that they shone. And Alec felt drowned in those eyes. They looked like two precious jewels, and he had never seen anything so beautiful in his life. So extraordinarily extraordinary. Thin, black pupils that seemed to contain all the secrets of the universe. His face seemed to have all the sharpest contours now. Powerful. Enchanting. In a way that it did not seem before. He could not even blink, terrified that if he did Magnus' mark would disappear.

His lack of reaction and words, however, was misinterpreted by Magnus who blinked quickly returning the glamour to his eyes and tears flowing from them. His lips were hard-bitten.  
When Alec understood what he might be thinking, desperation took over his body and he quickly held Magnus' face in his hands. His lips made sure every bit of that beautiful face was kissed with affection and passion.

"Never hide your eyes from me again, Magnus."

"You hated them."

"Oh, by the angel, how could I hate something so beautiful? Magnus I could spend the rest of my life looking into your eyes. "

Even uncertain, Magnus lowered the glamour revealing his mark again. He felt the same instant Alec's lips curled around his eyes and a strangled moan escaped his throat.

"By the Angel," he whispered and Magnus would not have been able to hear if they had not been so close. Alec stared at him, "I never thought something could be so beautiful."

"Do you ... really like them?" The uncertain tone clenched the Shadowhunter's heart.

"Magnus, I love them. God, I love them so much.I ..." His voice faltered, and he touched his forehead with the warlock's as he mumbled between his breath. His eyes still locked on the other. "I love you."

Magnus' eyes began to water, making them even more iridescent than before. A sob hissed through his throat and he encircled his legs around Alexander's waist up into his lap. His hands curled into his black hair, plunging his fingers through them. His mouth searched through Alec's mouth and felt his body being held tightly. Their breasts melting to the point where it seemed their bodies would become just one. That happiness was something neither of them ever dreamed of.

"I love you," he murmured through kisses, and both smiled unable to stop. "Oh God, I love you so much."

It did not take long for the kisses to warm up. They both touched each other anxiously, and Magnus moaned as he felt Alec's hard cock brush against his buttocks. That raw passion. Their need for each other was intoxicating. His hand tightened on the warlock's waist and pressed him even harder against its hardness.

"I want you in me." He rolls his hips, reinforcing what he says, and his lips slip to the rune in the neck. Sucking 'to make sure the mark he left there gets even darker. Alec whimpers as he feels his hair being pulled until their faces face each other. "Would you like that? Your body sliding in and out of me?"

"Oh God yes .. please yes."

Alec makes a low, desperate noise and then with the agility that years of training have given him he turns his body away, leaving Magnus in bed with his body between his legs. His lips immediately go to his neck and between kisses and bites. He guarantees that he will not be the only one with a beautiful bruise to display next morning. The warlock moans, thrusting his fingers through his black hair, pressing Alexander's mouth against that throbbing point that sends delightful waves of pleasure into its lower regions. When the Shadowhunter is satisfied with his work of art he slides his kisses all over Magnus' chest, lingering sinfully on his nipples. Nibbling and brushing his tongue until Magnus becomes a delicious mess. Groaning and squirming. Lost in a pleasure he had never felt before.

"Alexander ... please ... oh yes ... please."

His mouth is once again attacked. And this kiss is a mixture of lips and teeth as they cling desperately to each other. Their naked cocks smear themselves for the first time and Magnus feels like the control of his magic seems to be on the edge. Alexander seems to love the feel and roll his hips rubbing their cocks deliciously. The Shadowhunter's hand slides all over his boyfriend's body causing shivers in him.

"Please ... I need you."

"Oh baby me too ... Magnus ... I didn't bring ... we need to ..."

Even before he can continue, he notices a quick hand movement of the warlock, and at the same instant, his right hand is smeared with a transparent and somewhat sticky substance. He closes his eyes for a few seconds trying to control himself. Seeing Magnus using magic has always been exciting. But watching him use his magic for something so intimate was even better.

"What if I can not do it right?"

"It will be wonderful like every second so far ... Just ... go gentle ... I've never done this before."

"Wait! What ?!" His eyes widened comically and Magnus could laugh if he was in another situation.

"I've never been in this position before, it's always been the other."

"Then why...?"

"I want you to be my first, just as I am yours."

How could a phrase cause such a reaction? Alec could never tell. But in that moment he wanted to sink into that body and fuck him until neither of them could move.  
With all the delicacy in the world, he slowly slides a finger in and Magnus writhes in the bed whimpering. Alexander's hands were huge and his finger is ridiculously long, touching so deep that the warlock can barely breathe. And God, if only one of his fingers had left him like this, he could not wait to have all his dick in it. Before even getting accustomed to that invasion, Alec slides his other hand touching timidly on his dick and Magnus only lets out a sob as he grips the sheet between his fingers.

"Is that okay?"

"Oh ... Lilith ... yes .... it's perfect."

Alec feels encouraged with the answer and slides another finger deep into the boyfriend, so clumsily he starts to fuck it in and out slowly until he reaches a delicious spot that makes Magnus choke with happiness and squirm when his fingers brush his prostate .

"Oh yes ... right there ... oh God."

One more finger slides inside his hole and Magnus watches Alexander with his eyes half closed, his breath is panting and his fingers are already white with so much force that he holds the sheets between them, the warm hand of Alexander on his cock starts to caress faster and he can feel how slowly a fire builds in the lower region of his belly, ready to explode. His hips curl against those fingers and sweat runs all over his abdomen. When his gaze meets Alexander's, he understands the silent question and just shakes his head in despair, begging for something ... everything ... anything he's willing to give him.

The huge, wonderfully sinful body of the Shadowhunter covers all his as he moans for the feeling of emptiness he feels as he loses the contact of those wonderful fingers, Alexander pulls his lips between them kissing him as if the world is about to end.  
Teeth.  
Lips.  
Tongue.  
Bites.  
It's a mess of groans and saliva mingling.  
It's delicious.

Then everything stops.

Alexander looks at him in the most passionate way that Magnus ever imagined existed, he holds the warlock's face gently and then smiles.  
Brush his lips to his. Both swollen and red by the passionate kisses.

The hazel meets the golden.

And it enters his body, sliding so slowly that it is a torture. Their breaths fade and their heartbeat is so loud it echoes through the room. Magnus feels the tight grip on his leg and soon it is raised against Alexander's hip. Embracing his waist. Encouraging him to delve deeper into his mysteries. Until he's fully inside Magnus.

They breathe again and a groan escapes from both mouths.

And oh angel that was paradise.

"Magnus ..."

"Oh, God ... I know ... Alexander this ... is"

"Perfect ... is perfect."

Voices are strangled in the face of raw pleasure and the heat wave that runs through their bodies. Magnus sinks his nails into Alexander's back and he begins to move. Slowly. As if he wanted to memorize the feel of his body sinking into his. Inch by inch. His fingers dig into Magnus' thigh increasing his grip on his waist and he knows his hand will be marked for days in his thigh. He likes that. His eyes find the bruise extremely visible on the neck of the warlock. Yes, he loves knowing that that skin is marked by him.

"Lilith ... Alexander ... more."

"You feel so good around me Magnus," he murmurs and Magnus chokes, whimpering. "So tight."

"Oh fuck ..."

Magnus doesn't know if Alec is really trying to talk dirty or if his honesty is overflowing with that unfamiliar pleasure. But those words send electric waves all over his body and he clings to the boy begging for more. The feeling of having Alexander inside him is something wonderful. Magnus never thought it could be like that. His vulnerability to being in that position is intoxicating, and he is grateful to all the angels and all the demons for having waited until today. For having waited for this man to give himself like this.

"Faster ... oh Alexander ... give me more ... everything ... I want all of you."

"You have, all of me, it's yours, Oh Magnus, I'm yours."

His face sinks into the curve of Magnus' neck drowning in his scent, his body instinctively moves faster and deeper. The other leg of Magnus meets his waist and the new position ensures even greater contact. It's like being in paradise and Alexander could do it forever. Hold that man in his arms, taking every bit of it for himself. Loving. Adoring. Drinking every drop of pleasure from him.  
A pleasure that now belonged to him. No one would ever touch in Magnus this way.

Magnus was his.

"Mine" he expressed his thoughts loud and forced his movements, even more, abusing without pity that hole, deliciously pushing his cock against his prostate. Leaving Magnus increasingly incoherent. A beautiful mess of sobs and moans.

"Yours ... yours ... oh angel ... yours."

And he repeated it, over and over again because it was the truth. He belonged to Alexander from the moment he shot that arrow in the nightclub to save his life from the Circle Member. It belongs in every way that one person could belong to another. It was terrifying. It was intoxicating.

"Mine."

His husky voice mingled with his moans and with a long, strong thrust against Magnus he cums. An explosion of flames took over their bodies and all disappeared leaving only the golden glow and black pupils in front of him. Magnus follows him seconds later as his cock comes all over his chest and his pleasured scream echoes through Alexander's ears.

  
It takes several seconds for his breath to come back and Alec forces himself to move. His body slides out of Magnus causing a whimper in both of them and he falls next to his boyfriend.  
Magnus needs all his strength to turn around and is accommodated in the arms of Alexander who receives him, kissing him on the forehead with affection. The eyes still keep that beautiful gold and Alec does not lose the intense glow he now possesses and he didn't have at the first moment he saw him earlier that night.

"Beautiful," he murmurs and Magnus smiles knowing he speaks of his eyes. That same pair that for centuries he hid for fear and shame. Not anymore. "I want to see them every time we're together I know you do not want anyone to see them But whenever it's just the two of us, I want your glamour down."

"I still cannot believe you did not find them repulsive."

"Never, Magnus. I love you!"

"Even that? Even the demon part in me?"

"All of you."

Alec kisses each of his eyelids gently and then takes his mouth and kisses it lazily. As they pull away, he squeezes his boyfriend in his arms and smiles as the warlock cradles in his arms, laying his head against his chest, right over his heart. A wave of immense happiness takes hold of his body and Alexander swears to himself that he will never let anyone take this away from him.


	6. Party Arrangements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, these are little scenes that "happened" before Max's party.  
> I hope you enjoy ...  
> Leave me comments telling me if you like it ... if you want me to continue with this story.

 

"So how did it go?"

"Good morning to you too, Izzy." He smiled, rolling his eyes and walked over to the monitor his sister was staring at before he entered.

"Seriously?! Alec, come on tell me! Did something happen?

"Later."

"Does that mean it happened?" She smiled and her eyes doubled in size with the emotion.

"Can you please focus on what Jace asked us?"

"No way, my curiosity can't wait another minute, start talking."

"Izzy not here! Someone can hear, " nervously, he looked sideways and the girl just growled irritably.

"Alec, there is no one here but the two of us and Lindsey who is on the other side worried about the finances of the Institute, so go ... talk, how did it go? You know I'm not going to give you peace until you tell me."

"Really?"

"Really! Now talk."

"Perfect," he replied with the biggest, silly smile, and Isabelle felt her eyes burn with excitement at her brother's happiness. "It was perfect Izzy, a thousand times better than I could ever dream, he's incredible, beautiful ... I love him, Izzy," he whispered as if he was telling the greatest secret in the universe "And he loves me too."

"Oh Alec," her hands intertwined with Alec's and she smiled happily, finally her brother was having everything he ever deserved. "I'm so happy, brother, so happy for you.I was so scared, I was so afraid that you would never allow yourself to meet someone and when Magnus showed up ..."

"He saved my life, Izzy. I'll never be able to thank him enough for this."

"I think you saved each other."

"Yeah ... we really did."

"So ... who was on top ?!"

"Seriously? Did you have to ruin the moment?"

"Come on, brother, do not leave me only with my imagination ... tell me."

"By the Angel, Isabelle, tell me you're not really imagining these things."

"It was him, wasn't?" She smiled wickedly.

"Stop it".

"You seem to be having trouble walking."

"Christ Izzy!"

"Is he too big?!"

"For God's sake how can you ... argh ... it was me okay. This time it was me."

"This time? Mmmmmm, that means ..."

"Izzy! Alec!"

The excited shout interrupted the two brothers and Alec thanked all the angels for this.

"Max !!! What are you doing here?!"

"Mother!" The older man's voice made Isabelle notice Maryse who had just entered after her son "Is everything okay?!"

"Max has great news to tell, and I have a favor to ask of you, Alec."

"I passed the all the exams, finally I will be able to receive my first rune."

"That's great Max."

"Yes, and your father can't arrange the party to celebrate so I'd like you to take care of it, Alec," she said in a firm voice, looking at her son making it clear that it was not a request.

Well ... shit!

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"My mother is in town!" Those were his words the moment he stepped inside his boyfriend's loft checking his supplies on the shelves.

"And this is my tip to run into the mountains," his eyes widened and Alec just smiled as he followed him into the room.

"Well, I have other ideas."

"In that case," he quickly turned to stare at the Shadowhunter with a malicious smile on his lips.

"Don't be indecent, my dear." Twisting his nose, he imitated the nickname Magnus called him and liked how it sounded on his lips. "How would you feel about throwing a party?"

"Have you met me?"

"It's for Max's rune ceremony."

"I think I'll pass."

"Magnus ..."

"Dear, I know I'm going to love your little brother, but your mother? That woman hates me, Alexander." He sighed knowing she really hated him and didn't believe anything would change that.

"That's exactly the point Magnus, I want her to understand once and for all that we're not going anywhere. That it doesn't matter how much she's against us, we're going to stay together."

"Are you sure about this?" The uncertain tone in his voice made Alec bite his lips, knowing that Magnus was afraid of him leaving him, breaking his heart. The idea that he thought he didn't deserve to be loved was devastating.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I just..."

"Magnus, I meant what I said yesterday," he smiled warmly as he approached pulling the warlock by his waist until their faces were almost glued together. "I love you. Then it's good to get used to having me around because I'm not going anywhere."

"Is that a threat Shadowhunter? " despite being completely thrilled he whispered in a playful tone to disguise it.

"It's a promise, that as long as you'll have me, I'll be here!"

"Careful, you may end up spending all eternity stuck with me."

"Sounds perfect to me!"

And he kissed him with all the passion he had been holding since the moment he had to get up from that bed after Jace called him to talk about the angel and Valentine, the sun was almost rising at that moment and neither of them had slept yet, Enjoying every touch and every kiss. Sipping every moment of happiness that was overflowing them.

"Are you alright?" He asked with his lips still glued to the warlock, "After yesterday ... I mean ... I ..."

"Alexander," he interrupted, smiling at the timidity on Alec's face, so different from the man who made him beg all night. "I'm fine!"

"I didn't want to leave like that, I wish we had breakfast together."

"And we'll have that all the other days you'll sleep here," he delicately fingered his face as Alec wrapped his arms around his waist and drew them even closer. "I understand why you had to go, an angel showing visions is something we can agree to be extremely important. Any news on that?"

"Jace and Clary had just arrived when I was leaving, they told me more details, but not much different than what he told us on the phone. Luke will try to track Valentine's scent with his pack, I don't think it will work, but anyway any help is worth exploring."

"We're going to find him and get this finally over. For now, we can just celebrate that he no longer has an angel to activate that sword."

"But he had, Magnus, and that means he knows how to get one and can do it again. He was extremely close to activating that sword and then all the Downworlders ... you ... Magnus. "

"Hey, hey ... breathe, Alexander it's alright now." He held his boyfriend's face in his hands, watching as his breath had already changed and his face showed his despair. "We'll stop him before he can get another angel."

"I don't want to lose you, I know it may be selfish to think like this, but I can only think of you. Worried about you. Magnus, I can't lose you."

"You won't. Alexander, you're not the only one who's not going anywhere, I love you."

"And I love you." He pecked his lips quickly, making both of them smile. "Are you sure you're okay?

"Deliciously sore," he laughed at how Alec's face get all red, "But perfectly fine, and ready to hold a wonderful party."

"Does that mean you accept?"

"But of course I will, I'm going to start all the preparations now," he pulled away from his boyfriend as he scratched his chin, letting his mind wander in all the possible decorations.

"Hey,..." Alec smiled as he reached out and reached for Magnus' arm, pulling him back into his arms. "We plan later."

His lips searched his boyfriend as he pulled him against him and smiled even more and he heard Magnus cackling through the kiss, his hands running up and down the warlock's back as he felt him play with the hair on the back of his neck. Magnus was like oxygen and Alec was desperate for air, right there, at that moment all the rest disappeared and only the two mattered. It was the best feeling.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Magnus Bane's residence?" Maryse frowned when reading the invitation. "Alec this is a passing ritual not a Rave of Downworlders."

"Where does it said it's a Rave? And why only for Shadowhunters?"

"It's tradition."

"Well, traditions change, especially those based on ignorance. Anyone who cares about Max should be there, and that includes me and Magnus. Together." His voice was steady and he didn't hesitate for a second.

"Alec, I don't want to fight, I'm sure your friend will understand and ..."

"Boyfriend."

"What?!"

"Boyfriend. Eight letters. Compound word. It's actually a very simple word and I believe you know it very well. Magnus is not my friend. He's my boyfriend and I'm sure you know it, After all, you were there when I gave up my wedding and I kissed him.You calling him a friend won't change that. Then I suggest you get used to it and call him by what he really is."

"Yes, your marriage, it's something I'm sure no one can forget."

"If you have any problems with my relationship with Magnus I recommend you take a deep breath and put a smile on your face like you used to when you had to endure some meeting or some unwanted visit. Your approval is something I sincerely don't mind, but I will not accept you treating Magnus with rudeness. I'm sure you can manage that. You were always a great actress when it suited you."

"Alec, I already said I do not want to fight ... This party should be about family and ..."

"What family? You wanted Jace dead!"

"I was following orders," she replied slowly, trying to persuade both him and herself.

"You keep saying that. After a while, it loses its meaning."

"You're right. Of course, we'll be there. Thank you for going to all this trouble for us."

"Thank Magnus." He bent down to stand next to her and said in a soft, hard voice, making Maryse look at him frightened by her son's coldness.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Magnus!" Jace screamed angrily. If that cat rubbed at him one more time, he would throw it off the roof.

"Easy there Shadowhunter. Aw...salut mon petit chat." He smiled at the muttering cats and saw Jace roll his eyes. "Mmmm you're new here, aren't you?" His hand shook gently through the air and the bowls immediately filled with milk. "I spoil them. I can't help it. It's the only way to win them over."

"Well, I guess when you put your mind to it, you can win over just about anyone, huh?"

"You're talking about Alec." Sighing, he sat up and crossed his legs.

"Look, I've been there. I know it's a whirlwind fling that burns so hot all it can do is flame out."

"Is this what you think it is? A fling."

"I don't know what it is, but I know my brother. He's sensitive. And now that you guys have taken things to the next level..."

"He told to you."

"No, he didn't have to. We're parabatai." Magnus held his breath as his mind was lost interpreting that phrase in all the strangest ways possible.

"No, no, no, no, it's not like that, it's ... I can, uh ... I can ... I can sense that he's happier ... Look, I'll make it simple, okay? I'm never gonna let anyone hurt him. "

"Then we have that in common. You think I'll invite Maryse Lightwood to my home for just anyone?" He smiled and blinked as Jace smiled back at him. "If it makes you feel better, I'm happy too, Jace. Your brother is totally different from anything I've ever lived or felt in my life. He's not the only on discovering new things in this relationship, so am I. So take a deep breath Shadowhunter, hurting your parabatai is not an option for me."

"Well, I hope this party has an open bar," he teased, twisting his nose, and Magnus smiled in agreement. God knew tonight would not be easy.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Magnus closed his eyes, letting the melody mellow into his ears as he dived deliciously into the foaming bathtub and the scent of the sandalwood candles that served as the only lighting for his bathroom. Yes, he smiled breathing deeply, a relaxing bath was all he needed to prepare for the night that was approaching every minute more. Maryse wouldn't be easy at all, and he had no doubt of it. He worried about Maia and Jace, too, he'd called his friend without thinking about how they'd had trouble recently, and it was only now that his mind has thought about it. He could only hope the two of them could behave like the adults they were. Then there's Isabelle too, he knew he needed to talk to Alec about his suspicions and his request to Raphael, he should have done it from the moment he knew and would have done so. But Alexander made sure Magnus forgot everything when he entered that loft last night and took him in his arms. He bit his lower lips, feeling how his whole body warm as he remembers all the details. He didn't lie to his boyfriend when he said he was sore. It was like a delicious feeling that stayed with him all day reminding him of what it felt like to have that man inside his body loving him in a way that Magnus never imagined possible.

"I hope that smile is you thinking of me," the husky, soft voice penetrated his ears, making Magnus open his eyes to find Alexander leaning against the door, his arms crossed and a delicious smile on his lips.

"Alexander?!"

"I thought I'd better come and get dressed here, is that okay?" He asked uncertainly.

"Of course it's okay." He answered quickly and tried to ignore that he was completely naked, covered only with bubbles and underneath them he was completely hard with the thoughts that were on his mind before Alec entered.

"Are you going to tell me what you were thinking?" Alexander asked again in that husky voice, and Magnus needed to breathe slowly to control himself. He watched as Alec approached with slow steps until he sat on the edge of the bathtub staring at him.

"You. Us. Last night," he murmured caught up in that look and losing the ability to breathe as he approached, leaving his lips practically touching. Who was that man that made him a foolish, passionate teenager who had no control over himself ?!

"Which part exactly?"

"About how I've been able to feel you in me all day." His eyes closed as Alec began to work his way around the warlock's lips with his, gently stroking, making Magnus desire for more. "Alexander please ..."

"Do you think this tub has room for one more?" The smile on his lips clearly showed the provocation. Magnus moaned impatiently and waved his hand in the air making all his boyfriend's clothes disappear the instant he pulled him into the water and attacked his lips with hunger and desire. Alec responded eagerly to the touch and held Magnus by the waist with force pulling him to his body, both moaned when the warlock's butt brushed on his cock and they clung harder, they tightened as their hands roamed each other's body touching every piece of skin possible.

"I want you..."

"Oh fuck ... me too Magnus ... but you said you were ..."

"I know," he replied, rolling his hips helplessly, the friction driving him crazy. And from the moans he heard from Alexander, he was in the same situation. "I don't care, I want ... I need you ... Alexander ... please."

"Fuck..."

Magnus never took such a long and delicious bath in all his existence....

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
The moon was high in the sky when Alec and Magnus came out of the room perfectly dressed in their suits and a silly smile on their lips, the kitchen was already taken by the buffet, and Maia hummed along with the radio as she poured the drinks in her little bar. Magnus breathed nervously as he looked quickly at every detail, making sure everything was perfect. Maryse would never accept it any other way, and what he least needed tonight was to give more reason for that woman to hate him even more.

"Izzy will love the dancers. She once saw some video on the internet and loved it."

"Isabelle!" He exclaimed with wide eyes when he remembered again that he had not yet spoken to Alexander about the girl.

"Magnus?" He look at the warlock without understanding what was happening.

"Shit, we need to talk to Alexander. Come on, let's go to the balcony please."

Magnus walked briskly, followed by Alexander as they crossed to the balcony. Magnus closed the glass door behind for privacy.

"Okay, what's going on?"

"I met your sister last night at Hunter's Moon. After you left I went to deliver a potion that had been ordered, it was nearby, and I decided to stop for a while and have a drink. She passed me while I was talking to Maia." Magnus sighed and leaned against the balcony looking at the city. "I saw her talking to a certain person who has a terrible reputation for distributing certain forbidden substances, a man named Rufus."

"Magnus, what do you talking about?" Worried he approached and stood beside his boyfriend watching him.

"Isabelle was asking about yin fen, Alexander. After I made sure to remind Rufus that he was banned, I confronted her. She told me she was on a mission for Aldertree to track the yin fen traffic in New York."

"Do you think Izzy is using?" He widened his eyes worried about this hypothesis, knew perfectly what yin fen was and especially what he could do in a person's life. The damage it could cause.

"I'd rather not believe it, but if we're going to be honest, Aldertree would not have given this mission to your sister and required absolute secrecy, she would have told you or Jace." He shook his head and rubbed his chin. "She seemed very frightened to see me. Like I said, I'd rather believe she would not do something like that to herself, but everything points to the opposite. Either way I've made sure to find out if it's true or not that she's using."

"How?"

"I talked to Raphael, I told your sister that when someone is desperate enough they go straight to the source. To the vampires."

"You did what?" Alec practically screamed without understanding why the hell Magnus would say something like that to his sister.

"If Isabelle does this, Raphael will let me know right away. By this time, all the vampires in this town know that if any girl looks for it, they should get her to Raphael, and he'll let me know."

"I need to talk to her..."

"No," he said quickly and turned to face his boyfriend, raised his hand to the lapel of the suit he wore and held it gently approaching. "If you face Isabelle she may get her guard up and arrange another way. Let her make a move and then we act Alexander. Trust me."

"Of course I trust you," he tried to smile, but his concern for his sister stopped him, he felt Magnus' arms caressing his chest and sighed as he leaned his body against his, savoring the delicious scent he exuded, "But if it's true, if she's really addicted to yin fen ... "

"Then we'll help her out of this addiction."

"My mother can't know, she and Izzy are already fighting. If she finds out about that, it can only make it worse. And we need to talk to Jace and Clary as well, she's been helping me figure out all this time what was wrong with Izzy and ... "

"Alexander, my love," the warlock held that handsome face in his hands and smiled softly, soothing Alexander who pulled the air deep into his lungs "First, let's face this party. When and if Raphael contacts us, we worry about taking precautions with Isabelle and telling others."

"Okay, one step at a time, I can do this," he said, calming down, then looked at Magnus with a huge smile.

"What? why are you looking at me like that?"

"You called me my love."

"Well, that's what you are. My love," he returned the smile and then let Alec hug him and kiss his lips slowly until they lost their breath.

It did not take long and the first guests began to arrive making the whole loft quickly filled with Shadowhunters, the dancers made sure to entertain them with beautiful footsteps to the sound of Spanish music. Magnus kept his eyes attentive to every movement of the waiters making sure that everything was working out perfectly and yet his heart was about to jump through his mouth with nervousness.

"Magnus!" The warlock awoke from his thoughts and looked at his boyfriend who smiled amusingly at him "Stop worrying."

"I don't want your mother to find any mistakes. It's important that everything is perfect."

"And it is." He pecked him quickly on the lips making Magnus smile more relaxed.

Magnus took a deep breath and tried to calm down, Alec is right, everything was perfect and nothing could go wrong that night.

"Max ..." Alec said excitedly the moment he saw his little brother enter the party. "Mother."

Maryse approached and the discomfort was visible for anyone to see, she quickly stretched a bottle toward Magnus and forced a smile.

"I heard you like to drink."

Oh fuck ...

Second thought ... everything could go wrong that night.


	7. Devils Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys. I need a beta reader to help me with my fics.If someone is interested please let me know ♥

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Congratulations, young Shadowhunter."

"What do you say, Max?"

"Thank you.Where's your warlock mark?"

"Max that's enough!"

"It's all right, Alexander." Magnus tried to smile but his discomfort was visible.

"You were just as curious at his age," Maryse smiled in a venomous way and Alec gritted his teeth irritated "I'm sure it's okay to show him."

"Being curious does not mean he can be rude, and Magnus will not show anything if he doesn't want to."

"Alexander, I can ... if he wants to, I mean.It's okay." Magnus lightly touched the boyfriend's arm trying to calm him down, but Alec only became more irritated, after all the effort Magnus had made for this party to be perfect, his mother still had the audacity to act this way.

"It's not okay, Magnus, we're at your home and the least my brother and my mother can do is respect you." His voice was cold and he looked at his mother, making it clear how angry and disappointed he was.

"Alec, your brother is just a kid he does not ..."

"A child who, unfortunately, lives on a daily basis with people who are prejudiced and cruel. Max apologize to Magnus "

"I didn't do anything wrong."

"Alexander it's not necessary." The warlock tried once more to calm him down and smiled at his boyfriend.

"Yes, it is. Now, Maxwell."

"You are not my father, you can not rule over me."

"Max don't talk to Alec like that." Jace appeared on the porch with his brow furrowed, he had felt Alec's irritation through his rune and the tension in the air made clear what the problem was.

"You do not rule me either, I'm not a child."

"The way you're behaving, that's exactly what you are, and I hope you apologize to Jace too. Just because you're getting your first rune doesn't mean you can talk to your brother like that."

"Jace isn't my brother."

"Max!"

"Mom says you're not even part of our family."

  
Alec looked at Maryse with his eyes wide and furious, not even the hand of Magnus entwining in his fingers managed to soothe him. The look of sadness on Jace before he left further increased his disappointment with his mother.

"That's enough Max. You'll apologize to Magnus. And then you'll do the same with Jace, who is your brother, regardless of what anyone else might say. And I'm not asking Maxwell. Now" Alec said slowly and made it clear even to Maryse that he would not allow himself to be annoyed. He could see as she pressed her lips together irritated but refrained from saying anything.

"Alexander it's all right ..."

"No, Magnus, nothing's right here. Max, I'm waiting."

"I'm sorry."

"For?" Alec insisted looking directly at his brother

"Alec,your brother already did what you wanted."

"No, he didn't."

"I'm sorry for being rude, Mr. Bane."

"It's okay Max, I'm sure we can just forget about this and continue with the party." Magnus smiled at the boy and then looked at his boyfriend, squeezing his hand between his hands. "Alexander it's all right, please let's enjoy tonight."

"Yes, we will." He smiled at Magnus and kissed him quickly on the lips, ignoring the sound of disapproval that his mother had made. "And as for you, I suggest you go talk to Jace. Max is not the only one who needs to apologize here."

Without letting his mother respond, Alec wrapped his arm around Magnus' waist and walked back to the party.

"You didn't have to fight with your brother that way Alexander, he's just a child, my love," Magnus muttered as they returned to the party, Alec still had his arm around the waist of his lover holding him glued to his body.

"I'm not going to let anyone insult you Magnus, not even my brother. My parents must be stuffing his head with bullshit. Max even said they've been fighting over our relationship." The shadowhunter sighed irritably. "But I didn't think it had affected him so much, Max was always so curious and excited about any Downworlder. This was not a reaction I expected from him "

"Well, I thank you for defending my honor, and may I add that I've always loved the idea of having a knight in shining armor." Magnus grinned, glaring at his boyfriend who gasped to hold back the laughter.

"You're incorrigible." He shook his head and then smiled pouting at his boyfriend's lips.

"And you love me anyway."

"I can't disagree on that."

"I'm going to the bedroom to fix up my makeup and then I'm going to the kitchen to check if everything's all right ... and that's Clary ?!" He asked confused as he saw the girl walking toward the front door. "She seemed annoyed with Simon earlier, said something about him being all over Maia right in front of her."

"This is ridiculous, that kid has been drooling for Clary since forever. It wouldn't make sense now that he finally got her to stay with him, that he was going to go after another girl," Alec said with a frown.

"I'll talk to her."

"No, you can go to the bedroom, I'll talk to her, don't worry," he smiled and kissed his boyfriend's lips before heading out to find the redhead.

\--------------

"You have to believe me. Someone's playing with our minds. Feeding into our insecurities ..."

"Magnus!" Simon rushed into the room and his eyes were wide with panic. "You must come, all of you, it's Alec!"

Completely forgetting all the drama that was taking place in that room, Magnus immediately followed the vampire, running as he never had in his entire existence.  
When they reached the terrace he saw Clary's arm stretched out and spoke in a soft yet desperate voice, and when the warlock followed the direction his hand was pointing he felt his heart stop beating. There was Alec, standing on the edge of the balcony, his gaze lost and completely destroyed. About to jump.

"Alexander ..." he murmured in anguish.

At the same moment, he felt someone crash into his back and turned quickly to see Isabelle, Jace, and Maryse who had followed him. The warlock strode cautiously closer to where his boyfriend stood and could hear him mutter disjointed words beneath his breath. He swallowed hard and then stopped beside Clary, who finally noticed the arrival of the others.

"Magnus, I do not know what was happening. We were talking and he suddenly started to walk away, I called, but he didn't hear me. "The girl seemed about to lose her calm completely and Magnus could see how she was trembling, he just nodded and took another step closer.

"Alexander ... darling, please come down," he began in the softest, sweetest voice possible in the face, but it was useless. Alec just murmured and looked out the other direction of the terrace. As if there was someone ... like ...

"Ipsum revelare," he sang, waving his hand in the air causing a wave of blue smoke to sweep across the terrace.

At the same moment three creatures appeared in front of Alexander, something that made Magnus' body freeze. Because right there in front of her was Maryse, Clarissa and Magnus himself in a spectral form.

"You're such a disgrace.

"Murderer, you killed my mother!"

"What the fuck is going on?" The real Maryse stepped closer to Magnus who was still staring at the black-haired boy.

"A spell, timoribus, causes one to confront their worst fears, their insecurities!" He answered automatically, and his voice sounded completely terrified.

"Seventeen thousand. Do you really think you can compare to any of them?"

Magnus moved closer and closer until he found himself standing in front of Alexander, among the ghosts, his whole body trembled and he could not breathe.

"Alexander, please I need you to look at me, honey." Magnus looked at him and tried to put a smile on his lips as he forced the air into his lungs.

"You're a failure as Shadowhunter, allowed yourself to be possessed by a demon."

"My love, this is not real. Please, Alexander, look at me!" His voice was firmer and louder and he got the attention of the lover who stared at him with wide, red eyes. "My Angel, I need you to look at me and concentrate on my voice.

Magnus took a step forward as he watched Alexander look startled at him and then at the shape that was at his side, with his appearance.

"Listen to me. This is a spell. Nothing is real. Please, get off the edge Alexander. Give me your hand, angel." He stretched out his arm and smiled once more.

"Magnus, do something, take him out of there. Use magic." the warlock heard the desperate voice of Jace

"No, he has to do it alone. He is the only one who can stop the spell." Magnus replied without even taking his eyes off his boyfriend.

"Jace has always been better than you, he's a real son."

"Do not listen to this, please, love, keep looking at me, focus on my voice, none of this is real, nothing is true Alexander." One more step and now he could almost reach the black-haired boy, his hand stretched out begging. Silently he accepted "You know what's real? I love you. And you love me. Hold on to that. Never let that go."

"Do you really believe I would ever love a boy like you?"

"Alexander, please, love you need to get down from there. Please, my angel, this is not real."

"Murderer."

"You'll never be good enough."

Magnus was desperate hearing how his boyfriend sobbed and looked completely lost looking between him and the ghosts.

"I showed you my warlock mark. Both of them. Remember that? I was scared of how you would react " The warlock smiled at the memory and how the shadowhunter just looked at him again." And I thought you would leave and never come back But you ... my love, you looked at me and smiled the most beautiful smile and said that my eyes were ... "

"Beautiful," he murmured hoarsely, and Magnus felt the tears finally escape his eyes. "They're beautiful!"

"It's just an adventure. I would never fall in love with you."

"Yes, you told me that they are beautiful and that you love me. So my angel, if you really love me, please hold my hand."

He could see how confused the boy was, but even so he stretched out his fingers and grabbed Magnus' hand, hesitant and trembling, but he locked his fingers with the warlock's and let him pull him off the edge and immediately take him into his arms holding him tight as he heard him sobbing against his neck. The voices were fading more and more until the spell broke and no specter remained. His body slid to the floor along with Alec's and he leaned against the wall holding his boyfriend practically on his lap, allowing him to cry against his neck and curl up in his arms.

"I love you, oh my angel.You are perfect, you're the best thing that ever happened to me.Never doubt it."

"Mags!" He sobbed shakily, gripping her boyfriend even more.

"It's going to be all right, my love, I'm here, it's over now!"

"Magnus ?!" The warlock turned at the sound of Isabelle's approaching whisper as the others, their eyes all red and wide open, fearful in the face of the whole situation.

"He's going to be fine. He just needs some time," he whispered again as he stroked the brunette's hair.

"Alec" Maryse knelt beside his son and gently touched her son's arm making him flinch "I love you, my boy. You ... would never be a disgrace.Alec I ..."

"Stay away from him, You may as well try to kill him too."

"Jace for the last time I did not try to kill you."

"Is Alec going to be okay? What's going on?"

"As if you cared, you were too busy getting all over Maia."

"Hold on, all over Maia, Clary, what are you talking about?"

"Shut up. Now!" The voice of the warlock echoed all over the terrace making everyone shut up and look at him that left Alec in the care of his sister and stood up, "No one tried to kill anyone here. Someone cast a spell to play with our minds."

"So why did not no one have the same reaction like Alec? Magnus why was he affected the most?" Isabelle murmured the question as she stroked her brother's hair, which was still shaking.

"I do not know, it's like it's not the same spell on him." He shook his head confused "Everyone stay here. Nobody move!" And then he disappeared quickly from the terrace.

Jace knelt beside his brother and touched his arm gently, afraid to frighten him.

"Hey brother, you're going to be okay, Magnus will fix this!"

"Fix this? I bet it was this warlock who did all this, I said we should not have done the party here."

"You do not know what you're talking about. Magnus would never do Alec any harm," Jace said irritably as Izzy stroked his brother's head.

Instantly Magnus returned to the terrace with a book in his hand and sang a few words making a blue haze run over everyone and then disappear between the fingers of the warlock.

"Oh my God, Simon, I'm sorry." The redhead approached her boyfriend and then kissed him quickly on the lips.

"Mom?" Jace looked at Maryse with wet eyes and let the woman hug him affectionately.

Magnus left the book on the coffee table and walked quickly to Alec kneeling beside him watching as he already seemed calmer and did not tremble anymore.

"I do not understand ... what happened?" He murmured in confusion.

"A spell, somebody wanted to play with our minds tonight, and it seems like you were the main target." He forced a smile as he brushed the hair off his boyfriend's forehead. "It's over now.

"What was that Magnus?" Isabelle asked still frightened.

"It was just a spell of insecurity with everyone, it makes people see and hear what they fear the most. Alec felt like a hundred times stronger, so that's why he could see those specters on the terrace." The warlock responded while helping Alec to stand up.

"Alec," the redhead approached, staying close to Shadowhunter. "You need to know I never thought that about you, I know it wasn't your fault.".

"I know." He interrupted her hoarsely, "I know Clary.

"Do you need anything, do you want to lie down here on the couch?" Magnus touched his lover's face with his hand and asked worriedly making Alec smile as he turned his face to kiss the palm of the warlock's hand.

"I'm fine, just with a little headache."

"It's the spell's effect, it's going to pass in a few minutes. Why don't you stay here, I'll put my book away and when I get back I'll bring you something to drink."

The moment Magnus stepped back to take his book and guard it again, he felt a chill run down his spine.

"Somebody got my book, nobody leaves this apartment."

And his security wards went up, making everyone on the terrace, and in the apartment, alarmed


End file.
